Her Hero
by Ms. Ada
Summary: In France, Draco Malfoy saved a little girl with fiery red hair and sparkling brown eyes that reminded him so much of someone he used to know. The little girl's mum is no other than the Hermione Granger but no dad? Even more so, what's she doing in France? Draco's curiosity will not be denied!
1. Chapter 1: Crossroads

Chapter 1:

Walking through the hall to the kitchen, Hermione heard the noises of the television and decided to check the occupant of her living room. A smile crept onto her face as she saw the little girl, curled up in a ball with her pink teddy bear in her arms, sleeping soundly on the sofa. Careful,—as to not wake up the child, she lifted her up and slowly walked the child to her room. The little girl, already in her sleeping dress, stirred but did not awaken as Hermione tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Hermione made her way out of the room but left the door open just a crack. She then went to her own room to get ready for bed.

After she washed her face, she looked at herself in the mirror. She studied herself and thought that if she was someone else looking at herself, she never would have guessed that the woman she was looking at already had a beautiful four-,— soon to be five—,-year-old daughter.

_Five, _she thought. Tomorrow would bethe birthday of her baby girl Sophie. _Five, _the number of years she has lived in France. _Five, _the number of years before her whole life came apart and a new one was created. Five years ago she thought she lost everything but had been proven wrong. She thought back to five years before.

She was barely unconscious, barely aware of her surroundings and what the doctors and nurses were telling her. The only thing that she knew was that she was in pain. She saw her friend clutching her hand saying something; she saw her friend's lips moving but couldn't make out what she was saying. Then she was inside an operating room. They gave her something for the pain but the contractions were just that painful that she cursed the nurses for not giving her a higher dosage. Next she was being told that it was time.

Her doctor was commanding her, while her friend held her hand, encouraging her and supporting her.

"Push!" her doctor said, and she followed with a loud scream. This went on for what felt like hours before she heard the crying of a baby. Her baby. She was feeling faint but she was fighting unconsciousness so she could finally see her daughter.

"She's beautiful," her friend said while holding the new born. "She has your eyes!" Her friend handed Hermione her child. Hermione thought she had never seen anything as beautiful as the child that she was holding in her arms. The baby girl had wisps of light brown hair on her little head and had beautiful, bright brown eyes on her pale face.

At that moment Hermione felt like the happiest woman alive. The child in her arms was still crying when Hermione said to her "Shush darling. It's alright. Mummy's here. Everything will be ok. Stop crying."

As if sensing her mother's loving presence the new-born child stopped crying and looked at her mother's face. Hermione had a weak but warm smile and said to her baby "Hello my angel. I am your mummy."

The child scrunched up her face and gave a big yawn then closed her eyes.

The doctor came up next to her and said, "Let us take her so we can give her a full check, alright? You need to take your rest as well Hermione."

The new mother looked at her child lovingly, not wanting to be separated so soon. Her doctor saw Hermione's hesitation and added, "We will take very good care of her, I promise. You can see her as soon as she is checked and ready."

She reluctantly handed the doctor her baby with extreme care as if the child was made of fragile glass that would break immediately. As soon as the doctor stepped away from Hermione's bedside a hospital personnel came forward asking, "Have you decided in her name, madam?", and to that Hermione gave a small nod and said, "Yes, her name is Sophie Granger"

Hermione blinked the water in her eyes away and smiled at herself in the mirror. She dressed in a loose shirt and her pajamas before she went to her dresser to comb her untamable curls. Sophie would never have to face this situation in her whole life because unlike her mother, who had unruly, frizzy, brown hair, she had softer, more cooperative red curls that she could comb through easily with only her hands.

After minutes of torturous combing she got up and tucked herself in bed. She had always had the habit of going through the things she was supposed to do the next day. Tomorrow would be a full day. She would have to wake up early to prepare for the party. First, she would have to prepare the food. Her long time friend, Emily, would be coming over to help her prepare them all. Emily was a bakeshop owner and a great baker. She would be in charge of baking the cake. Then Hermione would have to take Sophie to her school. When she got back she would have to set up all the decorations and put up tables and chairs in the backyard for the party. It would take her all morning and early afternoon to prepare everything. Then she would have to pick up Sophie at two o' -clock from school to get her ready for her party. At three o'clock guests would arrive and the party would start and end at five o'clock. Then, clean up until seven and then a dinner of pizza at eight. Hermione sighed. Tomorrow would be an exhausting day.

She remembered the smile on Sophie's face when she had given her the invitations to give to her classmates and teachers. She had a grin from ear to ear and had showered her mum with kisses and hugs and thank you's.

_'Yes, it'll be exhausting but she is worth every bit of it.'_

Then she made a quick once–over on all the people that would be there tomorrow. All Sophie's classmates would be there, as well as their parents and her teacher, Ms. Summer. At least the adults would be there to help her with all those kids. There would also be some neighbors, a few of her own work friends and—, she turned and groaned into her pillow. Draco Malfoy would be there.

'_Why him of all people_?' she thought. Then she reminded herself of the one thing he did that made him almost welcome to Sophie's birthday party. '_Because he saved her',_ she thought, '_he saved Sophie_'

Hermione and Sophie always visited Emily's bakery after Sophie's school day. And as usual the two mothers would talk for a really long time. During which Sophie would always ask her mum if she could go and visit the toy shop next door and she would always say, "Ok, but be careful and don't talk to strangers," to which Sophie would reply with a roll of her eyes and—, "Yes mum, I know 'stranger danger' ."

The shop would always amaze Sophie, no matter how many times she had seen it before. It was a magical toy shop of course, and all of the display would turn on when passed by. She knew her mum was a witch that could do lots and lots of magic and that was one of the reasons she loved this store. She would admire the teddy bears waving at her, the planes flying high above her head and the train that would stop at the station with the small conductor yelling, "ALL ABOARD!" She loved it all.

The owner of the shop, Mr. Belaire, was arranging the new toys for display when he heard the bell on the door ring. There was a warm smile on his face when he recognized who entered his shop and gave the person a cheery, "Welcome back Sophie!" in his thick French accent.

The child ran up to him replied, "Hello Mr. Belaire! What can I help you with today?"

The shop owner merely laughed at her enthusiasm to help him with his toy store but did not complain because he enjoyed her company very much.

After some time the clock chimed and out came the dancing partners signaling that another hour has passed. It was five o' -clock and time for Sophie to say good-bye and to go back to the bakery, as was her usual routine. Only this time, she didn't go straight to the bakeshop because something on the street caught her curious little eyes.

There, walking on wobbly legs in the middle of the street was a small puppy with golden fur. It looked so helpless and so lonely that the little girl couldn't help but feel compelled to help him, as it was in her nature much like her mother.

With much caution, she approached the street and looked both ways, remembering the words of her mum, and slowly approached the small pup. She knelt down on the ground and looked at the small dog curiously. She scooped the small dog up and rested him on her lap. The pup snuggled in to her and she immediately fell in love with it. She petted the dog before scooping it once more. She then decided that she would give this lonely dog a home and take good care of it. With her mind made up, she stood to leave with the dog nestled safely in her arms.

Suddenly she heard a loud noise–, that she recognized as belonging to a car. As she looked up she saw two bright lights headed directly at her at a frighteningly fast pace. The next thing she saw, or rather felt, was arms hugging her and a hand at the base of her neck and another around her small waist. She couldn't see anything but felt that she and the person hugging her collided with the pavement and rolled on the side walk before stopping rather abruptly.

She heard tires screeching, people yelling and the loud heartbeat of the person holding on to her. They had landed with Sophie being, thankfully, on top of the person. She would have been squeezed between the pavement and her savior if she wasn't. The arms that were once holding her fell limply to his sides. She pushed up and saw with wide eyes the man that had saved her. Her hero.

He had pale skin, almost as white as snow, like the girl in the story her mum read to her. He also had pale blond hair that reflected against the light that made it look like it was shining, like a halo on an angel!

He had his eyes closed and he didn't move and that frightened her. 'He's dead!' the scared little girl thought. She got off of him, knelt by his side and started shaking his arm accompanied by shouts of "Mister! Mister wake up!"

By the time her savior came to, a crowd had already formed a circle around them. The man scrunched up his face and grunted. He slowly opened up his eyes and squinted at the light that assaulted them. He tried to protect his eyes with his arm but felt something tugging at it. He looked at his right arm and saw two small hands grasping the material of his coat. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eye with his left hand, seeing as the other one was occupied.

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light and he looked at the small child that didn't seem to want to let go. For the first time Sophie looked at the eyes of her savior. It was the first time she ever saw anything like them. They were beautiful grey eyes that seemed to flow like melted silver. She decided right then and there that it was her new favorite color.

For a long while the two just sat there looking at each other and then Sophie's brown eyes filled with tears and she launched herself at him. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She sobbed uncontrollably. She was feeling so happy and afraid and grateful and a lot of things all at the same time that all she could do was cry.

Suddenly there was movement in the crowd as someone was trying to push past them. Finally the crowd revealed a very teary-eyed and haggard-looking Hermione Granger. She looked like she was on the brink of hysterics. Cautiously she knelt down behind the little girl. "Sophie? Sophie? Baby? Are you ok, darling?" She placed a gentle hand on the little girl's back, soothing it to make her stop crying.

As soon as Sophie heard Hermione's voice she turned around and looked at her mum for a moment before she launched herself at her, holding on to her tightly. Hermione in return held on to her as if hanging on for dear life. For a while they just sat there holding on to each other; Hermione whispering soothing words to her still sobbing daughter.

When Sophie's tears finally subsided, Hermione pulled away and placed her hands on either side of her daughter's face to examine her. "What happened, Sophie?" she asked.

Sophie dried up the rest of her tears with the back of her hand before she explained everything to her mum in a shaky voice. After the explanation, Sophie pointed a finger towards the man still seated beside them and said, "He saved me, Mum."

Her mum and her hero looked at each other for a really long time. Then her mother asked, "Malfoy, is that you?"

The blond haired man answered, "Yes, Granger. It's me."

Her mum closed her eyes and when she opened them, she had a smile on her face and she said, "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2: Flowers

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Author' Note: Hello! I'm Sorry for confusing everyone. This is a Dramione not a Ronmione. Sorry as well for not being able to update soon and I will answer all questions soon. I made some changes to the story to make it better. I hope.

Chapter 2:

The sun shone brightly through the window and it caused Draco to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and winced at brightness in his room. He waved his hand and the curtains covered the windows just partially, enough to let some light in. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, waiting for his brain to become fully awake.

_Hermione._

He saw her face again, in his dreams. Her face, her eyes, her smile. He dreamt about yesterday's events. He saved the little girl. Merlin knew why he did, but he did. Impulse, maybe?

So, maybe the Muggle saying really was true. It's a small world. It was either that or it was fate, and the latter one was a bit unnerving, so he decided to go with the former. He couldn't think of any other explanation of why his school nemesis would be re-introduced into his so-far peaceful life. Unless she was stalking him, which was highly unlikely, no matter how much of a good-looking guy he was.

He looked at his bedside table and saw the small pink envelope and groaned. It was an invitation. He almost got away yesterday and he intended to go back to his life and forget the unexpected, and unwanted, meeting with a reminder of his past. The key word being almost.

Just as he was starting to walk away, the little girl called to him.

"Mister, wait!"

'No! So close,' he thought.

He turned around and faced the little girl. She smiled up at him and then begun rummaging through her small backpack, looking for something.

"Here," she said, handing him a small, pink envelope.

Confused, he took it and turned it over. It was a small, plain, pink envelope. He looked at the little girl questioningly.

"Open it," she said, still smiling brilliantly.

He opened it and took out the small piece of shiny paper. An invitation. A kid's birthday party invitation.

He looked at the little girl who was still smiling expectantly at him. He raised his eyes to look at her mother, who only gave him a sympathetic look. He looked at the little girl again.

'I should just say I'm busy,' he thought but the look on the little girl's face was already breaking his resolve. Could he really break the little girl's heart?

He smiled at the small child and knelt in front of her.

"I'm very busy"—the little girl's smile fell—"but I will try. I'm not making any promises though."

The little girl's face lit up instantly and she hugged him again. At a loss of what else to do, the blond just patted the little girl's back awkwardly. He looked at her mum again and she was warmly smiling at him. She then mouthed to him two words, "Thank you."

He sat up and took the small envelope and took out the shiny piece of paper once more. _Sophie Granger_

'Wait,' he thought. '_Granger_, the little girl's last name is Granger. Why is her last name Granger?'

It was painfully obvious who the father was, the shocking color of the hair was already a dead give-away. So why was the daughter bearing the mother's last name, and not the father's?

'Hmm, intriguing…'

He returned the envelope on his bedside table and leaned back on his bed's headboard. It was Friday, he didn't have to go to his office today, because he just finished his last case, and he was meant to visit his mother today for lunch. It was still early, maybe he could still get a few more hours of sleep. He checked his clock that hung on the wall opposite his bed, it read nine 'o clock. He groaned, obviously not.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to start the day. Maybe a good bath will help relax him before his meeting with his mother, Merlin knew he needed it.

Narcissa Malfoy sat at the gazebo in her beautiful garden at the back of her luxurious townhouse. She gazed upon the many flowers in her garden that she took care of personally.

The day was beautiful and the roses that were in full bloom made it even more so. Their vibrant colors brought the garden to life. She was thinking of how she could make her garden just as beautiful even at night. Maybe she could put up some lights in the bushes?

She was contemplating all of this when the wards around her house signaled her of her son's arrival. The Malfoy matriarch smiled warmly as she saw her son came towards her from inside of her house.

She never thought of her new house as a home because it never felt like one. It never had the welcoming feeling that a true home possessed . The same welcoming feeling that the Malfoy Manor once had. It still brought her sadness whenever she thought of the once warm home she shared with her family and friends. The home she once felt where she was safe. The home that was defiled by the mere presence of the darkest wizard in the whole Wizarding world.

She pushed her melancholy thoughts aside as she embraced her son. 'Now is not the time for such thoughts,' she told herself.

Draco gave her mother a peck at the cheek before sitting on the chair opposite her.

"Draco, it's wonderful to see you again. I wish you would see me often," his mother said with a smile.

"I see you almost every day, Mother. My last visit was just the other day," he replied with a smirk.

"You know how lonely I feel being all alone here. I still don't see the reason of you wishing to live on your own and not with your lonely mother," she said with a small pout.

Draco let out an exasperated sigh. This was a usual discussion between them. He didn't get why his mother couldn't understand why it was wrong for a full grown wizard to still live with his mother. She would always complain about being lonely despite the many guests she had over for parties and luncheons.

Narcissa Malfoy was a true socialite and loved having people over for lavish gatherings and not once did she disappoint. The parties she hosted at Malfoy Manor was always looked forward to and always the talked about.

The young Malfoy could still remember the talks his mother would give him about his attitude towards her parties. Talks about how it was his obligation as a Malfoy to always be present, talks about how the parties could help him get to know future business acquaintances, talks about how insensitive he was towards the parties his mother spent so much time and effort to prepare, and so on and so forth.

The apparition of one of his mother's house-elves, Nina, brought him out of his thoughts. The loyal house-elf had been at his mother's side since she was a little girl, and he was grateful to her for staying with his mother throughout the war and after.

"Good afternoon, young master," Nina greeted him and gave a small bow. She then to turned to Narcissa and did the same gesture saying, "Good afternoon, mistress." She then presented them their lunch and left them after another low bow.

"I asked Nina to learn a new French recipe for us today. It's Chicken a la Diable. I heard it from a friend yesterday. How do you find it?" his mother inquired.

He took a small bite and let the flavors play on his tongue. "It's delicious. The spiciness compliments its other flavors."

His mother smiled proudly before continuing with her meal. Draco couldn't help but stare at his mother. It had been a long time since a smile would really light up her face.

The war had taken its toll on his mother as much as it did everyone else. It made her appear so much older than she really was. The stress and worry made cracks on the perfect aristocrat mask his mother always had on. Sometimes he would catch his mother crying and it would always stab his heart. Even if everyone around them thought they were cold-hearted bastards, he loved his mother more than anything.

She was the one that always stood up for him against his father. The one who helped him heal, with words filled with care and affection, from the harsh beatings of his father. The one who protected and loved him unconditionally.

Now, he looked at his mother glow with happiness and content, and felt immensely proud of himself that he could make her smile like she used to.

"Draco, darling? Are you alright?" his mother was giving him a funny look that made him realize that he was staring at her like a complete idiot. He smiled at her and nodded before he continued with his meal.

"How is your case doing?" her mother asked.

"It's done. The other party settled. They knew who they were up against and knew they couldn't win. Besides, with me as their opposing party's lawyer, I'm surprised it took them this long to figure out they couldn't win," he replied with the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Well, I'm just glad I don't have to listen to you rave on about how arrogant your client is," her mother said with a knowing smile.

Draco's cheeks colored slightly pink from embarrassment.

"It's not like I can blame him. He had the best Lawyer in France on his side," he recovered with a smirk.

Draco was the senior partner of one of the biggest law firms in France. He was good at reading people and good with words. Although he was arrogant and an arsehole when he wanted to be, he knew how to persuade, how to intimidate and how to find weaknesses. Match this with his amazing intellect; he became one of the greatest lawyers in France and the youngest to be senior partner in the company's history.

After the two Malfoys finished their lunch, both decide to go for a walk towards the rose bushes. His mother always wanted him to bring home some flowers, 'to add a little feminine touch' as his mother would say. 

Whilst walking, Narcissa went about cutting roses for his son to take home. Draco never understood why but his mother never used any magic when she handled her flowers. She preferred to do it the Muggle way which meant more hands-on handling of dirt and such. She would also always give a bouquet of flowers to her visitors when they would leave. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? The visitors bringing the flowers for their host? Women.

As she was cutting one of the roses, she accidentally pricked herself on one of the rose's thorns. She gasped and withdrew her hand. She had dropped the basket she held for the roses.

Draco withdrew his handkerchief from his coat to give to his mother. She accepted it and wiped the blood on her finger with it. She then noticed a small, pink envelope on the ground and bent down to retrieve it. Draco noticed this and groaned inwardly.

'Why did I have to bring that bloody envelope?' he mentally scolded himself for his stupidity. He didn't know what compelled him to bring the blasted thing but something in him told him that he should and now he would have to explain to his mother why he had it and that would lead to yesterday's events. He really wanted to forget about yesterday's events, not talk about it.

"What's this?" she asked as she examined the seemingly innocent envelope.

"It's nothing," he lied. Obviously it wasn't 'nothing' and mentally smacked himself for not coming up with anything smarter.

His mother opened it and read the contents of the shiny paper inside. Her eyebrows rose up in surprise. '_Interesting,' _she thought.

"It's a party invitation," she stated simply.

He stayed silent, waiting for what else his mother would to say.

"Will you be attending?" his mother asked, looking his son in the eye.

He knew his mother loved parties, whether it be hosting or attending them. He also knew his mother would be upset if she knew that he was just going to ignore it. He had to choose his words carefully if he wanted to escape here without hearing another one of the Talks.

"Well, I just renewed my apparition passport and I was hoping to catch up with Theo and Blaise," he mumbled, looking away.

"That isn't what I asked, dragonet," her mother said sweetly. Too sweetly.

Shit, she just used that nickname. He was screwed and he knew it. His mother only used that name when she was really annoyed with him or when she was about to give him a Talk.

He knew he had to fix this. Quickly. Before his mother started with her speech. There was only one way.

"Well, I was going to stop by and drop off the girl's gift," he said, looking anywhere but his mother.

"Just stop by, Draco?"

Good, she reverted back to using his name. That's a good sign, it means that her temper was cooling down. Just a bit more. Time for the S-word.

"Maybe stay a while and talk to her mother. You know socialize a bit," he said, giving his mother the charmer smile.

The Malfoy matriarch sighed. 'Yes! She took the bait,' he congratulated himself. She loved socializing and he knew it was a secret weapon that he could use to please her.

She handed him back the envelope and gave him a small smile, "Give the child's mother my best."

This confused the younger Malfoy, but took the envelope back and stuffed it roughly back into his coat as if to say 'Stay there!'

Narcissa snapped her fingers and another house-elf appeared with a small pop.

"Please prepare a bouquet with these roses"—she gestured towards the fallen basket—"Oh, and wrap it in our best wrapping paper," she ordered the house-elf. "And put on one of the cards I told you about," she added as an after-thought.

Draco escorted his mother back inside her house when the house-elf arrived holding a beautiful bouquet for red, white and pink roses wrapped in red and white papers and tied together with a silver bow. The house-elf handed the bouquet to Draco and handed Narcissa a small card. She went to a small writing desk and wrote something on the card. She then placed it securely in the middle of the flowers.

Draco looked at the card but saw nothing in it. he then looked at his mother who only smiled back at him with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Give this to your host and be nice Draco. You were given an invitation so you should appear grateful,—"Draco snorted at that, "—and be polite to them," his mother told him sternly as she guided him to the door.

He gave his mother a peck on the cheek and nodded before going outside to disapparate.

Even though he told his mother he was going, there was no way in hell he would go to a child's birthday, let alone Hermione freaking Granger's child's birthday party.

With his decision made up, he was gone.

A/N: Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: Emily

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

**A/N: So sorry i can't update any sooner. The best I can do is twice a week. Sorry.**

**Thank you for all the readers that added "Her Hero" in their favorites and followed the story. It really means so much and it is really such a great source of inspiration and motivation. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Emily

"Mummy! Mummy, it's morning! Wakey-wakey, Mummy!"

Hermione recognized the sound of her daughter's voice but was still too tired to get up. Her alarm hadn't even rung yet.

"Mummy, the clock's long hand is pointing at the number twelve and the short one's pointing at seven so it's seven, Mummy! Time to get up!" Her daughter continued to shake her arm.

"Later, Sophie," Hermione grumbled. She was having such a great night's sleep. Just a few more minutes.

"But, Mummy!" Sophie continued to whine, shaking her mother harder.

Hermione groaned and opened one eye to see Sophie, brows furrowed and lips set in a small pout. Hermione sighed; it looked like her sleep would be cut short by one minute. She picked Sophie up and laid her down beside her, hugging her tightly to her chest, mock choking her.

"Mummy! I can't breathe!" came Sophie's muffled voice. She playfully smacked her mum's arms and laughed despite her claim of suffocation.

"This is what will happen when you wake Mummy and it's not yet time Sophie!" Hermione playfully threatened, following her threat with an evil laugh.

Hermione finally let her daughter go when her alarm went off. She turned it off and went back to playing with her daughter.

"See, Mummy, time to get up! I told you so," her daughter told her.

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Yes, Mademoiselle Sophie, you most certainly did."

Sophie was very much the little girl Hermione used to be. She was smart, open-minded and very mature, just like her mum was. However, Sophie was much like her father as well. She had a good sense of humour, was over-protective and loved chess, albeit not wizard's chess. This pleased Hermione greatly because, in her opinion, wizard's chess was totally barbaric.

There were moments when Hermione would be saddened by her daughter's similarities to her father. Moments when Sophie would defend her friend, Adrien, from bullies in their school and moments when she would sit play chess and with Adrien for hours. These were the moments when she would wish Ron was there with them, with their daughter. But he had made his point known and she couldn't change that.

Sophie got out of bed and pulled at her mother's arm. Hermione pretended to be a monster. She growled loudly and chased the little girl around the room.

"Arfff!"

Both girls stopped their game and looked at the source of the sound. Much to Sophie's delight and Hermione's chagrin, standing in the doorway was a small pup with golden fur. Sophie squealed with delight and ran towards the little fur-ball, forgetting her game with her mum completely.

"Oooh! Hello puppy!" the little girl cooed. She scooped the little dog in her arms and hugged her close to her chest. If Sophie 'hugged' the dog any tighter, Hermione was sure the dog would be melded into Sophie's chest.

Hermione was starting to worry. Sophie was getting attached to the pup quicker than Hermione had expected. She knew Sophie would be asking to keep the puppy and she would do everything just to get her wish; she was the daughter of a Gryffindor after all. Truth be told, she didn't want Sophie to keep the dog because she was too young to be responsible for a small, untrained animal. Knowing Sophie, she would put up a good fight to keep the dog, so Hermione steeled herself for oncoming pleas and puppy-dog eyes.

"Sophie, Honey. Let's go get some breakfast. We have to get you ready for school, remember?" she told her daughter.

Sophie had been twirling the small puppy around and around. She swayed slightly when she stopped and put down the poor dizzy dog. Still clearly disoriented, the small pup swayed left and right like a drunken man before plumping down. Hermione smiled and Sophie laughed cheerfully. The golden fur-ball shook his head, stood and barked at both of them before running outside. Sophie followed quickly and Hermione shook her head. This was going to be tough.

Sophie chased the small dog to the kitchen. She opened drawers and cabinets, looking for something that she could use as a bowl for her new dog.

Her dog.

Well, unofficially hers anyway. She had yet to ask her mum about her keeping of the puppy. She knew her mum wouldn't let her keep him but he was so lonely and helpless and small. She would do everything she could to help him! She would convince her mum to keep the puppy and she would take care of him.

With her mind made up, she filled up a small container she had found with milk and set it down on the floor in front of the puppy for him to drink. Sophie knelt down beside the puppy that was quickly drying the milk in his bowl and patted his head.

"I'll take care of you. I promise," the little girl said.

She then filled her own bowl with milk and cereal to start her breakfast.

Her mum entered a few minutes after she had started with her meal. She picked up a cup and filled it with coffee the coffee-making machine made and sat on the chair across from her. She sipped her coffee and prepared herself._ 'Do not fall for the puppy-dog eyes! No matter how pleading! Do not fall captive!'_ she reminded herself

For a long while, mother and daughter just sat there, looking at each other.

"Sophie," Hermione began.

"Let's keep him, Mum," Sophie said, her face filled with determination and resolve.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. It seemed her daughter had already made up her mind.

"Sophie," she started again.

"But Mum, he's all alone and he's just a small puppy. I can take care of him! I promise. I'll give him baths and give him lots of milk and take him out for walks and—"

"Sophie!" Hermione stopped her daughter's rambling.

Sophie stared at her mum. Her mummy rarely raised her voice and so Sophie got a bit scared that her mum did now.

Hermione inhaled and exhaled deeply before continuing.

"Sophie, don't you think you're a bit too young to take care of a pet?" Hermione stated calmly.

"No, Mum. I am five years old girl now. It's my birthday today, 'member? I'm a big girl now." She puffed out her chest and raised her chin to help make her point.

"I can take care of Sebastian. I promised him." She was now giving Hermione puppy-dog eyes but she couldn't figure out if it was working on her mum or not. She usually got what she asked for when she used puppy-dog eyes on other people but she never could tell with her mum.

Hermione was silent for a few seconds. She knew Sophie was smart enough to know how hard it was to be responsible for a pet and she was sure her daughter wouldn't put up a fight if she knew she couldn't handle having a pet. Sophie might be smart and mature but she was still a kid.

Undeterred by her mum's long silence, Sophie mustered up her most pleading, puppy-dog eyes look and muttered, S'il-te-plait maman, je lui ai promis."

Hermione looked at Sophie and sighed. She smiled softly at her little girl.

"Fine, Sophie. You can keep little Sebastian."

A big smile appeared instantly on Sophie's adorable face. The little girl ran around the table and hugged her mum, tightly.

"Merci maman, je vais prendre soin de lui, c'est promis."

Hermione hugged her daughter before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sure you will, Darling. I'm sure you will. Now let's get you ready for school. We wouldn't want you to be late now, would we?"

Sophie shook her tiny head and went back to her chair, resuming her breakfast.

Hermione was raising her cup of coffee to her lips when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sophie jumped, raising her hand.

"No, Sophie. Remember what we talked about when answering the door alone?" Hermione reminded her.

"No answering the door without Mummy or a growm-up," Sophie answered automatically, and then mumbled, "Sorry, Mummy."

Hermione kissed Sophie on top of the head before leaving to answer the door. She discovered a beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes carrying a brown paper bag full of baking materials. It was her friend, Emily.

"Hey. Thanks for coming," Hermione greeted, giving her friend a hug.

"Of course, silly. Anything for my favourite not-by-blood-related niece," her friend answered with a smile.

Then a little boy popped his head from behind Emily and gave Hermione a big grin.

"Bonjour, Auntie 'Mione!" the little boy greeted.

"He insisted on coming because he wanted to greet Sophie before any of their other classmates. He said he should be the first because they were _best friends_," Emily said with a roll of her eyes.

Hermione chuckled and knelt down so she and the boy would be at eye level.

"Hello, Adrien. Sophie's in the kitchen. Do you want to go and say 'hi'?"

The little boy nodded eagerly and ran towards the direction of said kitchen.

Hermione stood to face her friend once more and noticed the serious look on her face. Emily raised an eyebrow and Hermione sighed. She knew what her friend was asking. She didn't get to tell Emily about the accident yesterday and explain her relation to a certain blond fellow.

She really didn't want to talk about their encounter yesterday but Emily was her friend and she didn't want Emily to think that Hermione didn't trust her. After everything they had been through, Hermione was certain she could trust Emily with her life.

The brunette sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"I'll tell you later," she said.

Her friend saw the frustration on Hermione's face, so she didn't press, even though she was deathly curious about the blond guy she saw with them, and let it slide. She trusted Hermione would explain in due time, Emily would make sure she would.

Hermione stepped aside to let her friend in and they proceeded to the kitchen. They found Sebastian the dog running around the kitchen being chased by Adrien, who was being chased by Sophie.

"Adrien! Leave him alone! He's mine!" Sophie was shouting.

Adrien merely laughed and answered, "Aww, I just want to pet him!"

Emily followed with her eyes the golden dog her son was chasing before turning to Hermione with a questioning look. Hermione sighed and shook her head. Emily laughed at the scene before her only to be cut off by the sound of breaking ceramics.

Sophie gasped and pointed at Hermione's now broken coffee cup on the floor. Adrien stood near the mess, shuffling his feet. Emily sighed and brought out her wand to clean the caffeine mess.

"Adrien, what will you say to Auntie 'Mione?" she told her son.

Adrien, who had his head bowed down, turned in Hermione's direction and said, "Sorry, Auntie 'Mione."

Hermione approached the little boy and knelt in front of him.

"It's ok, Adrien, accidents happen. Just please be careful next time," she said softly.

The little boy nodded and walked to stand by Sophie, who was looking guilty too.

"Sophie, go and pick out your clothes. It's time for your bath, Honey," she told her daughter.

Sophie nodded and went to her room to do as she was told. Hermione picked up little Sebastian and placed him in Adrien's arms. Surprised, the little boy looked up at Hermione.

"Why don't you go take Sebastian out in the backyard while Sophie gets ready," she told him with a smile.

The little boy beamed at Hermione and ran outside to play with the puppy.

Hermione sighed and turned to look at Emily, who was smiling at her.

"And that's just two of them. Imagine what it'll be like later," her friend teased and then laughed at the horrified look on Hermione's face.

"Remind me to never let the kids stay inside the house," Hermione said.

"So?"

Hermione looked up to find Emily looking at her expectantly.

Hermione had just come back from escorting their kids to school. As she entered her kitchen, the counter was covered in different ingredients for the cake and the different dishes they were to cook. Her friend had been busy.

Emily was still looking at her, waiting for her to explain what had happened yesterday. So, Hermione took the seat across her and told her story. She told Emily about Sophie finding the dog, Sophie almost being run over by a car, and Malfoy saving Sophie, all the way up to the part where Sophie invited Malfoy to her party.

Emily listened intently as she stirred the batter for the cake and cupcakes, not once interrupting Hermione. When Hermione was done, she took a long breath and waited for Emily to ask questions.

Emily looked at the little puppy who was napping soundly in the living room.

"So, it's the dog's fault?" she asked.

Hermione almost laughed but shook her head.

"No, Em. It was an accident."

"Uhuhm," Emily answered, looking thoughtful.

Hermione knew that look and she didn't like it. Usually when her friend looked thoughtful, she was about to say or ask something Hermione didn't want to hear or answer.

Emily went back to her mixing and Hermione proceeded to wash her hands to help prepare the ingredients.

"Was he your boyfriend?" her friend asked.

Hermione paused. She stared wide eyed, and mouth agape at her friend. She really wasn't expecting that so she didn't immediately answer. Emily's question hadn't fully sunk in yet.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Emily asked innocently.

Hermione's mouth snapped shut and she asked, "_What?!_"

Emily shrugged and answered, "I could sense a history between you and the guy. By the way you told me about him, it seemed like you two knew each other way back. So, is he?"

Hermione was still shocked by her friend's quick analysis of her story but resumed her task of chopping some vegetables. "Is he what?"

"An old beau."

Hermione snorted. "Hardly."

"Ah. Didn't end things well, did he? No closure?"

Hermione looked at her friend incredulously. "What? No! He was not 'an old beau'."

"Oh. So what is he then? And don't lie to me because we both know you're the world's most horrible liar and then I'm going to have to squeeze the information out of you."

Emily scrunched up her face and made a squeezing gesture with her hands and then shrugged. "Your choice."

Nothing really did escape her friend and so, Hermione enlightened her friend with her and Malfoy's colourful history. She told her everything, from the insults and hexes at Hogwarts to his involvement in the war.

By the time Hermione finished her tale, the cake was in the oven, the cupcakes were decorated and the dishes to be served were done. Yes, it took her that long. It was their history after all. Besides, magic was on their side.

Emily looked thoughtful once more and Hermione patiently waited for whatever she was going to say or ask to come out.

"Do you think he'll come?" Emily asked.

Hermione paused.

Would he come? Hermione was sure that he wasn't going to come. What reason did he have to come to his mortal enemy's child's birthday party?

"No, I don't think he will," she answered truthfully.

They were both quiet for a while, both busy with their own thoughts about a certain blond man. The silence was broken by the ringing of the timer that signalled that the cake was done.

They helped each other take the cake out. It was now time for Emily to do another form of magic: the magic of cake designing.

Aside from being a wife and a mother, Emily was also a baker and a bakery owner. She ran a small shop that was loved by all in wizarding France. Everything that could be seen in the shop, from the breads and cookies to the cakes and pies, were original pastry chef Emily Green's recipe. And that was how Hermione came to know Emily.

Hermione had been walking through the streets of Paris, looking for something to munch on. She was only in her first trimester and she was already having cravings. This week's craving was sweets. Well, not sweets like candy and lollies exactly, but something that was sweet. Being the daughter of two dentists, she was never fond of eating candies. Except for the occasional chocolate frogs.

She was wandering aimlessly when she spotted a cute, little bakery. It looked like it came right out of a painting. She could smell the wonderful aroma of newly-baked bread and sweet pastries coming from the small shop. She couldn't help but be lured in.

The bells attached to the door rang as Hermione entered the shop and gasped. Her senses were invaded with the most delicious aromas and mouth-watering sights. There were pies, muffins, breads and cakes of different varieties. There were a few tables and chairs inside where people, who clearly enjoyed the food and the place, were seated. The scene was just that beautiful; you could paint a picture.

Hermione was examining the display of pastries when a beautiful woman approached her. She had beautiful long black hair, dazzling baby blue eyes and a smile that could warm hearts. She looked almost in her thirties, with some fine lines on her fair face.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider?" the woman asked.

"Non, je ne faisais que jeter un œil," Hermione answered, sounding perfectly French.

"Appelez-moi si vous souhaitez avoir un renseignement. ," the woman smiled softly and left Hermione to look around.

After seeing their displays, she approached the lovely woman and purchased the ones she thought she would like most. After the transaction, the older woman gave Hermione a meaningful smile.

"How far gone are you?" the woman asked, in a surprising American accent.

Hermione blinked. She then looked at her belly, resisting the urge to place a hand on it.

'Is it showing already? Am already I that fat?' Hermione wondered.

As if reading her customer's mind, the other woman chuckled, "No, Darling, it's not showing yet. You're in perfect shape actually. I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Emily Green, baker and owner of this fine establishment," Emily introduced herself.

Hermione returned her smile.

"Hermione Granger. Er.. um… how did you…umm…how did you know?" the brunette stammered.

Emily gave her another meaningful smile, "It's just that, when a woman is expecting there's this glow around her. Like an aura of happiness and completeness. I saw that on you earlier when you entered the shop but I thought you were still young and you didn't look like you were expecting."

"What made you think otherwise?" Hermione asked.

The baker gestured to the bag of pastries, which were still on the counter that Hermione purchased, "I don't think a petite girl like you could eat all of these breads on your own. No matter how delicious they are."

Hermione gazed at her purchase and blushed. She had bought quite an amount.

"You must be new around here. You don't sound French at all," Emily asked.

"Yes. I just moved here," Hermione answered truthfully.

"Bienvenue en France! Where's your husband, Darling? It's not good to leave a pregnant woman alone, showing or not," she tutted disapprovingly.

Hermione looked away. "No, there's no husband. It's just me."

Emily's eyebrows rose, surprised. She examined the young woman in front of her. She saw a beautiful brunette with soft curls, warm chocolate brown eyes and an enchanting smile. 'The man that left her must have been blind, stupid and crazy to leave such a beauty', Emily thought ruefully. She gave the lovely young woman before her a sympathetic smile.

"Well, if you ever need anything or need someone to talk to just come down here. You're welcome anytime."

Hermione looked at the woman in front of her. She felt a surge of gratitude and happiness towards the woman. It had been a hard couple of weeks for her, all alone in a city she hardly knew where she didn't know anyone. She would sometimes cry and contemplate going back to London but her pride kept her from doing so. She was Hermione Granger! She had helped Harry Potter defeat the most evil Wizard of all time. She could handle living on her own. She could and she would.

She looked at Emily and smiled. She knew right there and then that she had gained a friend.

"Emily," Hermione started hesitantly, "are you pregnant?"

Hermione was blushing when she asked this. She knew it was rude but she couldn't help but ask. The question was nagging at her ever since Emily told her of the aura the other woman told her she had.

Emily smiled warmly at her and nodded.

Hermione smiled and said, "Congratulations."

From then on, every day after her work, Hermione would come and visit Emily at her shop. At first she was reluctant to open up to the baker but Emily's caring and kind personality told her that she could trust this woman. Hermione found out that Emily was pregnant with her second child and that her first was a five year old boy named Matthew. Her husband, Anton, was the head of the Department of Magical Education in the Ministry of Magic in France and would sometimes stay and help his wife with her business.

After she studied in Beauxbatons, she continued to study culinary in America. She was staying there when the war had reached its peak so she wasn't much informed and affected by it. All she knew was that there was a bad guy doing really bad things. Ignorance was such bliss.

Hermione envied her new friend's life. Emily was doing what she loved, she had a child that loved her and a new one on the way, and she had a supportive husband by her side. She had everything Hermione wanted. And every time Hermione would mention this to Emily, her friend would just say, "It isn't without its hardships. You're still young Hermione, what's the rush? You'll get there but for now just enjoy what you have and live for today."

Emily was ushering Hermione out of her kitchen saying, "Out, out, Hermione. I have to be alone and concentrate on my art. Like a painter painting on a canvas. And for that to happen you have to go out. Out, out, out."

Hermione merely laughed at her friend but before she complied, she turned around and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much, Em. I don't know what I would do without you."

Her friend returned the hug and said, "I know what you'll do without me."

Hermione pulled away and looked at her friend questioningly.

"You'll buy one of my cakes of course. Mine are the best," her friend answered smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and left the master to create another masterpiece. She proceeded to the back yard and set up the chairs and tables, put up the streamers and hung the star-shaped piñata, a must-have-in-a-birthday-party, according to Sophie.

Hermione checked her watch and saw that it was quarter to two. She passed by the kitchen and told Emily that she would be going to pick up the children and stop by the Mrs. Verrier's shop to pick up some things for the party. After a nod and, "Revenir en un seul morceau", from Emily, Hermione walked out of her house and towards her child's school.

* * *

**A/N: changed some of the translations and added a few things. :) Thanks to Malevolence13 and CygneRouge for pointing out the French mistakes!**

** Please leave a review! What do you guy's think of Emily? Let me know! :)**

**Translations:**

**S'il-te-plait maman, je lui ai promis = Please mom, I promised him.**

**Merci maman, je vais prendre soin de lui, c'est promis = Thank you Mum! I'll take care of him, I promise**

**bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider = Hello miss, can I help you **

**Non, je ne faisais que jeter un œil = No, I was just looking around**

**Appelez-moi si vous souhaitez avoir un renseignement. = Well, you just have to approach me if you need anything**

**Bienvenue en France! = Welcome to France!**


	4. Chapter 4: Party

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**A/N: I know you guys must probably hate me. I'm so sorry for making you wait so long for an update. I will explain at the end of the chapter. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Party**

Since he refused to be seen carrying around a bouquet of roses like some idiot, Draco dropped off the bouquet at his flat. Later, he was walking through the aisles of Mrs. Verrier's All-In-One store. And when they said 'All-In-One', they really did mean all-in-one. The place looked like a dozen stores and a huge grocery store melded into one. They had everything. Of course, the place was as big as a huge shop on the inside, but on the outside, it looked as small as the other shops beside it. Obviously the owners had used undetectable expansion charms. Bigger space for the same renting fee. Clever business men.

It wasn't every day that you would see Draco Malfoy in a grocery store, but today, he was low on supplies. He also happened to fancy a stroll around the neighborhood, even though every time he walked by, ladies would give him seductive looks and meaningful glances. He would answer these petty attempts at seduction with the irresistible Charmer Smile and watch them melt to a puddle of goo or have them burst into a fit of giggles.

Like today: a lady approached him and not so subtly flirted with him, giving him dirty looks and even dirtier innuendos. He was a bit disgusted by it actually. How desperate could a woman get just to snag a good lay? The little slut. He brushed her off unkindly and told her, "The prostitute line is outside." The young woman, shocked at how rudely she had been regarded, angrily stomped away.

Yes, it was hard to be Draco Malfoy.

For today, he was done with his 'errands'—because men did not do groceries or shopping, especially Malfoy men—and was walking toward one of the counters when he heard a familiar voice just in the next aisle.

"Don't go too far now. You guys know how big this place is," the voice said.

It was soft but firm at the same time, with a hint of motherliness to it. He knew that voice. That voice, it belonged to…

_HERMIONE GRANGER_

_Damn it! How small can the world be? _he thought. He turned around and started to walk quickly and quietly in the other direction, away from the voice, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a little girl and a slightly taller boy.

He recognized the girl immediately. What with hair that looked like it was on fire, who wouldn't be able to recognize her? The little boy seemed vaguely familiar though. Maybe he'd seen him once or twice. He didn't really care. Right now his top priority was getting away. He seemed to do that often when confronted with children these days.

"Monsieur! It's you!" the little girl exclaimed, all giddy and excited.

"Yes, Mademoiselle. It is me," he said with a forced smile.

_Shit, I forgot the kid's name, _he cursed.

The little girl giggled. She seemed so happy to have seen him. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same thing about her. She looked like she was meeting some hotshot, big star. She was all shy and giggly.

He saw the little boy nudge the girl with his elbow and whisper something to her to which the girl just rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know him!" she suddenly exclaimed exasperatedly at her companion. "He's the one I telled you about! The one that rescued me!"

The little boy's eyes widened like saucers and his mouth formed a silent "oh". Now both children looked at him with amazement and adoration, like he was some kind of hero or something. Well, maybe he was, but he didn't want to be! He groaned. He needed to get out of here. Now. He didn't need another encounter with the bushy-haired wonder.

"Listen, uhh, children, I have some things I have to do now, so I really have to go," he told them lamely. He never had to talk to children before. He was starting to walk around them when the little redhead held out her hands to stop him.

"Wait! Will you be at my party?" she asked.

_Fuck! I thought I could get away before she even r__emembered! Duh, how could a kid forget her own party? _He berated himself. He really didn't want to go. So what if he was curious? So what if he wanted to know why Granger's daughter wasn't named Weasley? So what if he wanted to know why she was here in France? So what if he wanted to know why she wasn't with the Pothead and Weasel? So what if he was so intrigued that a small, tiny, miniscule part of him was considering going to the kid's party? So freaking what?

Besides, curiosity killed the proverbial cat.

"You see I, um, I still have some work I need to finish," Draco said.

_Liar, _his conscience said, and he cursed it for making its sudden appearance and for making him feel sorry for the little girl. The look she was giving him didn't do his resolve any good either. It looked like tears were beginning to form in her brown eyes and her mouth was set in a deep frown. She looked like he had broken her little heart with disappointment and was on the brink of tears.

Draco was panicking. He didn't know what to do. Should he console the kid and tell her that he would go to her party or should he stick with his resolve, deal with her tears and leave like he had planned to? He was pushed into a tight corner and was trapped. Either way, he was doomed.

"But I will be able to make it. I will be going to your party," he hurriedly said to prevent the onslaught of tears that would undoubtedly bring forth the one-mother army known as Hermione freaking Granger. He even added a smile for full effect.

Apparently it worked because in a split second the little girl's face brightened and the tears he thought were forming in her eyes disappeared so quickly that he thought he had just imagined them. Then her frown turned into the biggest smile Draco had ever seen on such a small face.

"Sophie! Adrien! It's time to go," he heard Granger call out somewhere near them.

Draco resisted the urge to run as far away from the voice as possible. Any second now, Granger would be emerging from the other aisle and spot him with her child, or children. Thankfully, her daughter called out to her, "Coming, Mum!"

She smiled brightly at Draco one last time, and he could have sworn it looked like she had just sent him a look that said, "I'll be waiting!"

The two children left Draco Malfoy with his horrible realization. He had been manipulated by a child, using tears, to go to her birthday party. And to add salt to the wound, he would have to tolerate her mother which, by the way, he hated. And he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

_Great! Fucking great!_

Sophie spotted her mum near the exit of the store and ran toward her. The three walked out of the store and toward Hermione's home.

"Where have you two been? I've been looking for the both of you everywhere!" said Hermione with a smile.

The two kids giggled. "We just looked at some of the candies, Mummy," Sophie answered.

Adrien looked at Sophie questioningly. _'Why didn't you tell your mum about monsieur hero?'_ he seemed to ask.

Sophie put a finger to her lips. _'It's a surprise!'_

Adrien gave her a confused looked, to which she only shrugged. They continued to walk beside her mother, who was oblivious to their silent exchange.

She remembered the talk her mum gave to her before saying goodbye at school. She had warned Sophie to not get her hopes up about the man that had rescued her yesterday because he might not come. Boy, was her mum in for a surprise!

_Ding dong!_

"Sophie! Guests!" her mum called. She saw her mum make her way toward the door from the kitchen and Sophie followed, coming in from the backyard. They both welcomed the new guest, Mr. Belaire.

"Monsieur Belaire!" Sophie exclaimed and hugged the old man.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Sophie!" the man greeted. "Mon vous regardez belle, ma chère."

Sophie giggled and twirled around to show off her fancy dress. It was a white dress with a pink ribbon tied around the waist, which ballooned a bit at the bottom, making it look like a ball gown, but ended just below the knees. It had pink sequins and beads tailored into an intricate design so that it seemed to shine when it was hit by the light. She had had her hair done by Auntie Emily. Half of her soft curls held back from her face with pins that had white flowers on them, so it looked like she was showered with little white flowers, leaving the bottom half of her hair to fall on her back.

She cleared her throat and curtsied.

"May I escort you to the backyard, Monsieur Belaire?" Sophie said in a formal tone. She then glanced at her mum to see if she was doing it right. Her mother gave her a smile and a small nod.

Mr. Belaire looked at Hermione with an eyebrow raised. Hermione merely smiled and nodded her head toward Sophie.

"Oui, vous pouvez," He handed Hermione the present he was holding and offered Sophie his arm.

Hermione watched as Sophie and Mr. Belaire headed off into the backyard, where the party was being held. She was grateful for Mr. Belaire's presence in Sophie's life, even though he was only a neighborhood friend. He acted as a father figure to Sophie, along with Uncle Anton, Emily's husband.

Hermione often wished she would meet someone that could help her raise Sophie better. She knew she and Sophie were doing well by just themselves but it just wasn't the same. Sophie used to ask her where her daddy was, and Hermione's guilt would gnaw at her already breaking heart whenever she answered Sophie the same lie. "Daddy can't be with us because Daddy's in a faraway place where he has to work, but Daddy wants Mummy to tell you that he loves you very, very much."

At night, Hermione used to tell Sophie stories about her father. How she and her daddy met. That they used to be best friends. That he also had red hair. That he loved chess too. How much he loved Quidditch. Their adventures together along with Uncle Harry. And that her daddy was a hero. She showed Sophie pictures of them when they were younger. She also told her about her grand-père Arthur and grand-mere Molly, her many uncles and her one and only aunt Ginny. Even though Sophie's father, or any of them, wasn't there with her and her daughter, Hermione didn't want Sophie to not know her father and the rest of the family. They were present in Sophie's life without being present at all.

She remembered one particular night when Sophie was only three years old. She had found Hermione crying silently in her room. Hermione was on her bed with her knees hugged to her chest and head bent over them. Some nights, Sophie didn't want to sleep alone, so she would seek out her mummy to ask if she could sleep with her. So much was her despair, that she didn't even hear her little girl enter the room and approach her.

"Mummy," she called.

Surprised, Hermione looked up with red-rimmed and tear-filled eyes. She hastily wiped at her tears and tried to smile at her little girl.

"Sophie," she said, "what are you doing here, baby? You should be in bed right now."

She picked Sophie up and went back to her bed. Sophie had buried her head in the crook of Hermione's neck.

"Sophie, what are you doing up, sweetie?"

Sophie looked up at her mummy and asked, "Mummy, I do someting wong?"

"No. Sophie did nothing wrong," she said. Tears began to pool in her eyes again and she tried furiously to blink them away. She would not let her daughter see her weakness. She would not let cry in front of her daughter.

Sophie lifted her small hand and touched her mummy's cheek. Hermione placed her hand on top of her daughter's and leaned into it. Despite her resolve, her tears began to fall.

"Mummy, cry. Mummy, sad?"

"Yes, baby. Mummy is sad."

Hermione just didn't have the energy to lie and fight off the guilt that was already consuming her.

"Why?"

"Because, baby, Mummy misses Daddy."

Her daughter looked at her and then wrapped her little arms around her mummy's neck.

"Sophie miss Daddy too."

Hermione didn't bother holding back anymore and let the tears flow. She cried for the friend and lover she had lost. She cried for her daughter who never had a father to be there for her. She cried for the man that had turned his back on the most wonderful little girl in the world. She cried.

From then on, Sophie had lessened her request for stories about her father. She had somehow sensed that if she asked her mum to tell her stories about her daddy her mum would miss him, and she would be sad again. Sophie never wanted to see her mum sad again. Never. Hermione knew because her little girl told her so.

Hermione checked on the party to see if everything was in order and to see if the kids hadn't broken anything yet. So far, so good.

She went into her room to get her video camera. She wanted to record every moment her daughter had and this day was definitely a very special moment.

The party had already started and Emily, with the help of Ms. Summers, was outside hosting the games. Hermione insisted that Emily host the games because she was great with kids. Great, meaning even the grown-ups would shut up just by her _looking_ at them.

She easily spotted Sophie in her white dress with Mr. Belaire. The children were playing musical chairs with their parents. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves despite the fact that it was a child's birthday party. Parents were having fun with their children, and the other adults were talking with each other and enjoying the finger food they had prepared. The presents were neatly piled up on the table beside the table holding the food. Little Sebastian seemed to be enjoying himself as well, showing off to the kids who were fawning over him. Hermione never knew animals could be conceited until now.

_Ding dong!_

Confused, Hermione looked up from her filming and tried to distinguish if that was really her door bell or if she had just misheard. She looked at the guests and did a once-over of her guest list. Everyone was already there, so who else could be at the door? She decided that there would be no harm in making sure so, she went and took a look anyway.

Sophie had told her that she wanted to personally welcome her guests when they arrived; it was _her _party after all. So, Hermione sought out Sophie with her eyes and found her birthday girl talking to her friends. She seemed to be telling a story. Hermione saw the children listening to her tale nod and gasp, fully absorbed in her daughter's tale. Sophie, too, seemed to be fully immersed in her story-telling and made Hermione reconsider calling her.

She set the camera on the tri-pod and made her way toward the door.

She opened the door and found herself proven horribly wrong.

There standing in her doorway was Draco Malfoy.

"_Do you think he'll come?" Emily asked._

"_No, I don't think he will."_

The renowned Slytherin Prince and wealthiest bachelor in France, Draco Malfoy, stood outside the house of annoying bookworm and hair-disaster Hermione Granger with a present in one hand, a bouquet of red, white and pink roses in the other, and a scowl on his face that could scare even Dementors. _'What a sight_ _I must be,'_ he thought.

What was he thinking?

Let's make a breakdown of things Draco Malfoy did without asking his brain:

Number one: saving a little girl that was the child of buck-toothed Granger.

OK, maybe he could let that one slide. He didn't enjoy watching kids get hit by cars. He wasn't _that_ evil.

Number two: not leaving quickly, and thus getting invited to Granger the second's birthday party.

Number three: doing his own 'errands', resulting in meeting little snot again.

'_Note to self: Never do one's own errands'_

Number four: agreeing to go to little snot's party.

'_Weakling! Falling for the oldest trick in the book, the Puppy-dog Eyes.'_

Number five: buying a present for her.

Well, it was a birthday party after all.

Number six: going home to pick up flowers his mum told to give to the hag...ahem... host.

Number seven: going to house of said hag. No point denying it. She was a hag, period.

Number eight: standing like an idiot in front of said house and not yet leaving.

Maybe he was having bad luck because he went against a bet with the opposing team's lawyer. Was it his fault their lawyer was stupid? He started the bet anyway, not Draco. So why was he being punished? Fate must have something against people who _win._

He had thought about leaving the gift and bouquet on the doorstep and leave but that would make him seem like a complete pussy. Besides, this was just a kid's party. What was the worst thing that could happen?

He rang the doorbell.

And then his brain conjured up images of a red-and-gold-themed party.

He swallowed.

Gryffindorks all around the room, looking murderously at him.

One step back.

He saw himself dressed in a lion costume, singing happy birthday to Granger's kid with the Potty and Side-kick Beggar Boy taking pictures of him and sending it to the Daily Prophet.

He turned around, ready to take his leave.

The door opened.

Pause.

"Malfoy?"

Shit— too late. Good thing his mother was good friends with Rita Skeeter.

He turned around with the trademark Malfoy smirk on his pale face, hiding his panicky thoughts.

"Hello, Granger."

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. She thought he wouldn't come. She was so sure he wouldn't. Maybe he'd grown a conscience and didn't want to disappoint her little girl? Then again, he was Draco Malfoy. He wouldn't do anything unless he was forced or was gaining something. Damn Slytherins, always had a secret agenda. Why couldn't he just come out of the goodness of his heart? Or better yet, STAY AWAY. Plus he was wearing Muggle clothes! With flowers! Who was this man?

"Granger, I know I'm gorgeous but could please try not ogle me so openly? It would be so embarrassing to your daughter, seeing her mum fantasize about a man on her birthday party. Tsk, tsk," Malfoy said, looking oh so smug.

Hermione regained her lost composure and glared at Malfoy. Yup, he was still the same asshole.

"What are you doing here?" Granger asked.

"Why, I thought it would have been obvious!" Draco exclaimed. "I'm here to fix your toilet with this present and flowers. Could you kindly point me to the bathroom please?"

Granger glared even harder on him. Her frown deepened and her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

Damn, he forgot how good it felt like to rile Granger up and how…adorable… she looked when she did. Adorable! HA!

Granger opened her mouth to say an undoubtedly smart-ass reply but was cut off by the arrival of the red-headed celebrant.

"Monsieur Hero! You came!" the little girl exclaimed. "And you have flowers!"

Draco blinked twice. She was the same little girl, just differently dressed. He had to admit, the snot looked great. She looked elegant in her dress, in a casual way.

He looked at her glaring mother and back to the child again. The adorable, smiling child looked angelic while the mother looked like a she-beast about to release her wrath on mankind. Odd. If it weren't for their same soft brown eyes, he would have thought the she-beast was merely a sitter.

But before he could further analyze the child's appearance and parentage, said child's voice broke him out of his musings.

"Welcome, Monsieur," she greeted and then she did a low curtsy. "May I escort you to the backyard, Monsieur...," the little girl trailed off, not sure what her guest's name was.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he supplied.

He heard Granger snort and mumble something that sounded a lot like, "Try ferret-face."

But before he could call her on her rude, out-dated, and immature remark, he was once again cut off by the celebrant when she cleared her throat.

"May I escort you to the backyard, Monsieur Draco?" She then looked at her mum but her brows furrowed when she saw the look on Granger's face. Granger looked like she was trying to kill Draco by glaring at him. And if looks could kill, he would have been a sure goner.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the little girl's display and smirked. The little snot, er— kid wasn't so bad.

"Oui, vous pouvez. Mais d'abord ..." he turned to Hermione and gave her the flowers with a small bow. "For the hostess. Thank you for having me here."

Hermione blinked twice and stared at the man before her. Draco Malfoy, The Draco 'Slytherin Ass and Amazing Bouncing Ferret' Malfoy, was giving her a beautiful bouquet of roses and saying thank you, _thank you, _toher, to Hermione 'Gryffindor Bookworm' Granger. Where was a camera when you needed one?

She gingerly took the offered flowers. She eyed them cautiously, for it might have been a prank. She waited for something bad to happen, but then her eye caught the white glossy paper in the middle of the flowers instead. _'To the Hostess'_, it said, and it was written in an elegant cursive handwriting that she was familiar with.

She relaxed, for she knew exactly who it was from and a small smile appeared on her face.

'_See you on Monday. Tell me EVERYTHING.'_

Hermione chuckled at the note and its nosy author. She looked up and saw that Malfoy was watching her suspiciously with narrowed eyes. Knowing Narcissa, she must have spelled the card so that only the recipient could see what was written.

She smirked at him and his face turned into a scowl.

"Thank you for the lovely flowers," she said sweetly.

Sophie giggled behind her fisted hand. He turned to the little girl and handed her the present. She eyed it curiously and shook it to guess what was inside, before she handed it to Hermione. Then she turned her brown eyes to Malfoy, looking at him expectantly. He seemed to remember Sophie's offer to escort him formally, and he offered her his arm and allowed her to lead him toward the party.

Hermione looked toward the pair, or rather, just the blond prat with her daughter, then at the flowers and gift in her hands. This was going to be longest day of her life, she thought.

* * *

**A/N: As promised I said I would explain. I've been really busy lately thus my lack of updates. Plus, there's writer's block. Then there's the finding of a beta. Aughh...**

**Regarding that, I was wondering if any one of you lovely readers could be a beta for 'Her Hero'. If any of you is interested, give me a shout and I'll PM you about the specifics and stuff.**

**Please leave a review so that I know that I'm giving you guys something worth reading. ****Criticism are more than welcome! Please leave a REVIEW! Please! :)**  



End file.
